leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Hall
|Contest Battle}} The Battle Hall (Japanese: バトルステージ Battle Stage) is a facility located in the northwestern corner of the in Generation IV. The stadium is a huge , in where people walk down the catwalk to the battleground, while fans take a number of photos and the spotlights shine all over the place. There is also a red carpet on the floor, all the way from the entrance to the stadium. Challenges The Battle Hall is unique from any other facility in the , as there are 10 battles per round instead of the usual 7, and only one Pokémon can be used in a single battle, meaning the battles are one-on-one. Before entering the Battle Hall, the player will be asked to select one Pokémon level 30 or higher for entry. If it is a different Pokémon from last time, the attendant will warn the player that they are using a different Pokémon, as Pokémon are used in winning streaks, and if the player uses a different Pokémon, the streak will be lost. If doing a Double Battle challenge, the player must enter two of the same species of Pokémon. Once the Pokémon is entered, the player will go down the runway and will have to choose from a list of types which type they want to battle. This lets players control their advantages, as they are about to choose their own type they want to battle. As the only thing known about an opponent is one of the types of their Pokémon, the game may occasionally throw a curveball, such as if a player chooses to use a against their opponent, they may find out that the opponent is using the who is immune to Fighting moves. As the player wins against each type, that type raises in rank, causing the Pokémon of that type challenged to raise in level. The opponent's Pokémon can be chosen from any one of the 17 types. Each type begins at Rank 1, and advances to the next rank when the battle is won. The ranks will go up to 10, with Ranks 8-10 having Pokémon of different types. After winning a battle, the player's Pokémon will be healed completely, and the player will have the option to continue, rest, retire, or get their most recent battle recorded on their Vs. Recorder. Players must have ten battles in a row before they are allowed to exit. Trainers at the Battle Hall use Pokémon from a different roster than that of the other facilities in the . :See more: ::List of Battle Hall Pokémon/Group 1 ::List of Battle Hall Pokémon/Group 2 ::List of Battle Hall Pokémon/Group 3 Gaining fans In the Battle Hall, the player will gain fans as their total record or their winning streak increases. If the player is a female, their major fan is Winston, and if the player is a male, their major fan is Serena. They can be found in the Battle Hall lobby in various locations with varying dialogue. The player will also get visitors cheering them on in the lobby. If the player's total record is over 500 in , they will get the professor's assistant. If the record is over 1,000, the player will get Johanna, and over 10,000 will get Professor Oak or Jasmine. In , if the record is over 1,000, the player will get the player's mother, , or , and over 10,000 will get Professor Oak or Whitney. Battle Points At the Battle Hall, the staff member next to the monitor will keep track of the player's total record, which is how many successive wins the player has earned with all of their Pokémon. For example, if two different Pokémon have both won 10 times, then the total record is 20. The player earns BP based on the total record. Hall Matron is the Frontier Brain for the Battle Hall. She can be challenged after 50 consecutive battles, which is unique as all other Frontier Brains can be challenged after 21 consecutive battles. Like , her Pokémon are completely random, and the player cannot choose the type she uses from the list. She could have anything except for the Pokémon that are not admissible in the . Once defeated, she will give away the silver commemorative print. Argenta can be challenged again after 170 consecutive battles, and will give away the gold commemorative print when defeated. The player must defeat all types at least 10 times before challenging her again. Argenta will only use Pokémon from the Group 3 list of Battle Hall Pokémon. Layout In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Battle Hall first appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z as a part of the . In Dealing with Dragonite, was shown to have reached after 169 battles and two days without sleep. For her challenge, Platinum had chosen to use her , and in the final battle, she came face to face with Argenta's . During the battle, Platinum mused to herself how, despite knowing everything about her Froslass, whom she had once faced as her opponent when she had been under Candice's ownership, only now, after going through 169 consecutive battles with her, she had come to truly understand her. Despite Froslass having a major type advantage over Dragonite, she still took heavy damage from the Dragon Pokémon's . However, thanks to the Babiri Berry that Platinum had given Froslass to hold before the battle, the Snow Land Pokémon was able to survive the super effective hit and defeat Dragonite with , earning Platinum her fourth commemorative print. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=對戰舞台 |fr_ca=Scène de Combat |fr_eu=Scène de Combat |de=Kampfsaal |it=Palco Lotta |ko=배틀스테이지 Battle Stage |es=Sala Batalla |vi=Sân khấu giao đấu }} Category:Platinum locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Battle facilities Category:Battle Frontier de:Kampfsaal es:Frente Batalla (cuarta generación)#Sala Batalla fr:Scène de Combat it:Palco Lotta ja:バトルステージ zh:对战舞台